The Dragon and the Dog
by foxfiresword
Summary: Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho, continues towards his final confrontation and reflects...


Hi, new to fanfiction.net, and I like the anime inuyasha. I decided to post a story bout Inuyasha's dad, since it kinda intrigued me for a while. Read and review, whether praises, or flames it doesnt really matter, but please review :).

The dragon and the dogI sensed him, a powerful demon, actually a dragon to be precise  
  
Not long before I left my home, there were talks spreading around of a terrible demon that could raze cities with one fell blast. It's rumoured, that he destroyed some of the greatest human cities of the north.  
  
I got out searching for this potential threat of my people. I have faced so many battles that I am losing fear, and replacing the emptiness with courage.  
  
I was walking through a bushy pathway, with jutting branches covered with thorns. I could sense several demons behind my trail, but they were all afraid of something. It was a fear that smelled so strong, that I wondered what could have caused it. The demons thought that they kept themselves hidden, but I could see each of their shapes tracing behind my shadow.  
  
"You can leave me be now, unless you would like a fight!" I stated loudly.  
  
The shadows fled before me.  
  
The forest was dark and foreboding, similar to where I was raised. Petty, demons would inhabit the land near my castle. Strangely, the place felt like a second home to me. However, as the pathway out of the forest can be seen, the energy grew progressively stronger. I begin to smell that unmistakable odour. The scent of blood, someone is either dead or dieing. I continue down the path, only to find an unconscious figure. No doubt, this was a villager trying to escape into the forest for refuge. His scent identifies him as still among the living. I cannot just abandon him here. Compassion was a lesson that I learned by myself, it was not something that ran strong within my family.  
  
I started a fire with my powers, as the man was obviously cold. I woke him up and fed him. I nursed his wounds with what little materials I had, and when he was strong enough he began a conversation.  
  
He gasped out and said, "You are most kind my lord, I have not found much peace ever since my flight."  
  
There it was! The same scent of fear rose inside of him.  
  
"What do you mean friend, why did you flee?" I inquired to the villager.  
  
"Oh my lord, would I finally be allowed to relieve my burdens. Just a couple of days ago, the village of my master was attacked. The enemy, arrived with the countenance of an old man, but upon his arrival he asked for the lord of the village. The stranger entertained us with folklore, and when he was done he asked how many terrifying demons lived in western lands. My master simply replied that he was unsure. He did say something about a great dog demon, but has never seen it before. Afterwards things started getting much more awful. Dark storm clouds appeared above the old mans face, and he frightened me away. I knew not what came over me, but I ran as fast as I could for I was horrified. Even when I was enough distance from the village a tremendous explosion blasted the village and left me with burn marks over my body. All I could see afterwards was a huge dragon flying overhead and I knew in my heart that the old man and the dragon are one and the same," explained the old villager.  
  
"Where is he hiding and why is he here?" I inquired promptly.  
  
"I do not know my lord, but great demons such as himself, legends say will only be satisfied with battle against one of equal stature," replied the village elder.  
  
"This is most dire news! I certainly hope that he finds someone strong enough t to vanquish him, but I urge you not to think on such matters anymore, there is a village around this small forest," I told the tired villager.  
  
The villager smiled and bowed to me. Afterwards he left for the neighbouring village.  
  
It is obvious that the majority of my demon kin seek only to bring misery to humanity. Yet my heart weeps for our brothers, that they must continue to suffer daily, loosing loved ones to the cruel and strong. Perhaps it is my bleeding heart that has made me so strong. It is also likely that my heart will be my death.  
  
Lately I have been having dreams of a fierce battle unlike any faced before. All throughout my life, my heart has never known peace and contentment. My father, I have never known nor seen. My mother was cruel and vein, as she partook in the vilest acts. She used the blood of innocents to maintain her stunningly beautiful appearance. She had used my compassion as a means of capturing humans for her sick purposes. Nevertheless I slew her, and kept the human villages safe for a time being. Afterwards, I became the lord of the castle and despite how terrible she was; I mourned the loss of my mother.  
  
Shortly after, I met Itsuko, whom I fell deeply in love with. We lived years together, contented with our son Sesshomaru. We were isolated, but were still a happy family. However, a demon from the north invaded my home, and my wife and I both fought valiantly against the beast, and won. The price was great as my wife died. Afterwards, my heart was broken and I lived in isolation for a while and left Sesshomaru in the care of Myoga and Jakken, two of my loyal family retainers. While in my isolation I met Izayoi, who helped me escape from my brooding. She was a human, and I was a great demon, but we found love, and married each other. Shortly after, she bore Inuyasha, my second son. I would never suffer any other loss alike the one I faced when Itsuko died.  
  
Perhaps that is the reasons that I go to face this terrible beast that has murdered several others.  
  
As I approach a giant waterfall, I see a deep and seemingly endless canyon below.  
  
So this is where the beast lurks. I am facing a warrior that I do not know, and I have a foreboding feeling that festers within me.  
  
A deep abyss lies, hither, I search inside my bag and open two portraits containing those dear to me.  
  
One portrait holds the picture of my beloved Izayoi and Inuyasha, wife and son. I face this demon out of love for them and for their protection.  
  
The second portrait is picture of my son Sesshomaru. Dark and serious, he reminds me of myself when I was young.  
  
Although he is unhappy with Inuyasha, I am sure that the fangs that I forged for them will act as a remembrance that they are both my children. I can only hope that they do find peace with each other.  
  
I put the pictures inside my bag and leave it outside of the Canyon. I jump into the darkness and await whatever lies within. 


End file.
